Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Ch 9 up! " Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Aku ingin muntah dengan baumu. Kita harus jaga jarak minimal satu meter dan mulai nanti malam kau harus tidur di sofa, Aku tak mau tidur dekat denganmu. Awas saja jika melanggar, Aku akan pulang ke rumah umma!" [ChanBaek gs!uke drabble, dldr, ] rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**Genderswith, typo(s), drabble, DLDR**

.

.

Namanya Baekhyun, putri bungsu dari keluarga Byun yang tinggal di depan rumahku. Kebetulan dia juga satu sekolah denganku dan kebetulan lain lagi, jika dia teman sekelasku di semester awal kelas tiga ini.

Jongin pernah berteori jika perempuan berbibir tipis itu biasanya cerewet dan aku percaya itu. lihat saja Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya seakan tak kehabisan bahan gossip untuk disebarkan ke semua orang.

Pantas banyak yang menyebutnya ratu gossip.

Biarlah, jika Baekhyun tak cerewet aku malah khawatir. aku takut dia sakit dan aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang _talk active._

Pagi ini kami duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus. Tidak terlalu ramai juga tidak terlalu sepi. Tapi aku resah. Pasalnya saru gossip di sampingku ini terus diam selama perjalanan.

"Baek, Kau sakit?"

Dia menggeleng dan tak bersuara. Aku makin galau.

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Biasanya Baekhyun tertarik denhgan segala sesuatu berbau goisip. Ah aku ingat!.

"Baek, kudengar Jongin sudah jadian dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil berucap "hm" tanpa memperlihatkan antusiatismenya sebagai ratu gossip.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Hm"

Oke, mungkin aku harus mencari topic lain yang lebih menarik bagi si ratu gossip. Aku mulai membicarakan Minsoek noona yang dekat dengan Jongdae, tuduhan jika Sehun sudah memelet Luhan noona sehingga mereka bisa jadian, Kris hyung dan Tao yang baru saja merayakan anniversary sampai perkiraan jika ketua osis kami yang kaku itu menaruh hati pada gadis lugu macam Lay. Ya kabar-kabarnyaSuho hyung suka dengan gadis berlesung pipit itu.

"Oh,.. Yeolli _please._ Jangan pikir aku tidak _up date_ dengan berita itu semua, bahkan aku lah yang menyebarkannya pada anak-anak di sekolah_. Just tell me something I don't know!_"

"_I love you!"_

.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Uh?"

"_I love you."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"_I just told you something you don't know."_

.

Namanya Baekhyun, putri bungsu dari keluarga Byun yang tinggal di depan rumahku. Kebetulan dia juga satu sekolah denganku dan kebetulan lain lagi, jika dia teman sekelasku di semester awal kelas tiga ini. Dan banyak lagi kebetulan lainnya yang seakan membawa Bakehyun sebagai takdirku.

Kebetulan aku suka gadis yang cerewet. Aku juga suka bibir tipisnya, omong-omong.

"_Baek, may I kiss you? Your pinky lips look soo sweet._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hands**

.

.

.

Desember si penghujung bulan, juga tempat dimana salju memenuhi setiap sudut kota.

Sekolah beberapa hari lagi libur tapi itu tak mengurungkan niat belajar murid murid di sekolahku.

Apalagi mereka bisa menjadikan masuknya musim dingin ini ajang pamer seperti mantel baru, topi wol baru, sarung tangan baru, boots baru dan banyak lagi barang baru lainnya.

Dan yang paling membuatku iri bukanlah barang barang baru itu, melainkan mantel kembar (couple) milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Topi wool cute dengan warna dan motif yang sama yang dipakai Kris Oppa dan Tao.

Kulihat tadi Sehun mengenakan syal tebal berwarna biru yang melilit lehernya, sama seperti yang dipakai Luhan unni.

Itu tampak norak, chessy Dan... manis. aku iri sekali. Aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi-

Ah, bahkan mantel Chanyeol berwarna hitam sedangkan mantelku berwarna pink. Chanyeol tidak memakai topi wol sedangkan aku memakai punyaku yang paling imut. Dan syal yang melilit di leherku benar-benar girly dibanding milik Chanyeol yang simpel.

Uh? adakah yang bingung Chanyeol itu siapa?

Dia tetangga depan rumahku yang merangkap sebagai kekasihku setelah dengan tidak romantisnya menyatakan cinta padaku di bus yang sedang berjalan.

Heol! Bahkan dia sempat mencuri first kissku.

"Kenapa cemberut?" Interupsi Chanyeol yang menghampiriku setelah membayar ongkos bus kota.

"Tidak ada." Aku berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau Kenapa? Aku ada salah?"

"Tidak,"

Oh my God! Barusan Jongin lewat bersama Kyungsoo memakai mantel couple mereka. Sungguh Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa iriku.

"Ish, Kenapa sih semua pada pamer. Apa menurut mereka keren jika memakai barang couple seperti itu?! huh, norak!" akhirnya Aku mengomel tak jelas untuk meluapkan emosi Dan jeolus ku.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tanganku Dan melepaskan sarung tanganku sebelah kiri.

"Yeol, Apa yang Kau lakukan? Dingin tahu! pasang lagi!" omelku.

"Aku lupa bawa sarung tangan, jadi pinjam satu ya," Chanyeol nyengir tanpa dosa sambil memasang sarung tanganku yang kekecilan di tangan kirinya.

"Ya! tetap saja itu tak akan menghangatkanmu, Apalagi aku!"

"Tapi kalau begini Apa masih tidak menghangatkan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang jemarinya tangan kanannya sudah menelusup mengisi ruas-ruas jemari kiriku.

Hangat.

Bahkan hangatnya sampai ke pipiku.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ish, Kau ini!" Aku memukul lengannya pelan, Sungguh Aku malu.

"I have a hand, and you have another; put them together and we have each other."

"Thankyou. This more than Jongin and Kyungsoo have. love you~"

"Hm, i love you more than yours"

Akhirnya Kami masuk ke dalam kelas sambil terus bergandengan, bahkan Chanyeol memasukkan jemari Kami ke dalam saku mantelnya. katanya supaya lebih Hangat.

Dan romantis tentunya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Milk**

.  
>.<p>

Masih ada satu semester lagi aku bisa menikmati masa-masa Senior High School ini. Ah, rasanya cepat sekali.

"ini minumlah," Baekhyun menyodorkan susu kotak rasa vanila padaku.

"Gomawo Baek tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering memberiku susu?"

memang akhir akhir ini Baekhyun sering membelikanku susu kotak kemasan yang dijual di kantin.

"Kau tahukan kita sebentar lagi akan menghadapi kelulusan. Akan banyak ujian dan les yang kita ambil untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi kita perlu mengisi energi di sini-" Baekhyun menunjuk kepalanya,"Jadi kupikir susu ini akan sangat membantu. Apalagi katanya kau tertarik mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Ckck, tak kusangka kekasihku yang manja ini bisa berpikiran dewasa juga. Terima kasih ya sayang. Tapi sebenarnya ada susu yang lebih membantu untukku. Aku yakin setelah meminumnya, fikiranku bisa lebih jernih dan badanku lebih bugar."

"Uh? Susu apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aduh, pacarku ini imut sekali, Jadi ingin kuemut-emut. eh?

"There, behind your bra," Aku menunjuk dadanya dengan daguku.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya shock lalu menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya dariku. ugh, Dada kecil begitu Apa yang mau ditutupi. hehehe

tapi aku tetap suka kok.

"Ya! pervert pervert pervert park! ish, bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu padaku. dasar tidak sopan! Menyesal aku sudah perhatian padamu. uhhh... Chanyeol mesuuuuummmm."

Lalu Baekhyun memukuli badanku brutal. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya juga memerah saat itu. Dia pasti kesal, juga malu.

.  
>.<p>

"Sudahlah jangan ngambek terus, aku minta maaf. aku janji tak akan membahas Hal-hal seperti itu lagi."

Ugh, Baekhyun yang sedang ngambek sulit sekali dibujuk. Padahal kan aku hanya bercanda, lagipula dadanya kan masih belum bisa menghasilkan susu segar itu. hehee

"Awas saja jika kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan menendang bokongmu dengan jurus hapkidoku!" Ancamnya masih dengan nada ngambek.

Oh, Baek.. aku akan mendesah keras jika kau menendang bokongku nanti. It's okay, i'm ready kok.

"Iya, jangan ngambek lagi dong. Ini aku belikan susu kotak rasa strawbery kesukaanmu," aku meletakkan susu kotak itu di meja Baekhyun.

Aku melihat Kang sonsaengnim sudah diambang pintu. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan meja Baekhyun dan kembali ke mejaku.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku mendengar Baekhyun menggeram marah menyebut namaku, aku mempercepat langkahku ke mejaku di samping Sehun. Cari aman dulu.

"Kenapa Baekhyun melihatmu begitu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyikut perutku, aku menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Di tempat duduknya Baekhyun memandangku dengan wajah kesal dan memerah.

Aku langsung tersenyum melihat ekspresi itu, pasti Baekhyun telah membaca note yang kutempel di kotak susu itu.

"Saranghae~" Ucapku berbisik sambil melayangkan kiss bye, dan Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona yang semakin kentara.

.

.  
>.<p>

'Minumlah susu ini untuk meredakan emosimu, aku salah dan aku minta Maaf.

Tapi aku makin bersalah di masa depan karena takkan bisa memberimu susu segar seperti milikmu, Jadi sebagai gantinya aku beri susu rasa strawbery kesukaanmu ini.

Dan aku akan bersabar sampai saatnya bisa secara legal mencicipi susu segarmu yang berwadah indah itu.

Aku juga tak kan keberatan membaginya dengan anak-anak kita nanti.

Seriously, i'll wait for that moment and i'll make it forever for us.

Saranghae.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Planning**

.

Ujian kelulusan telah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua buku-buku pelajaran digantikan dengan buku panduan masuk universitas dan juga buku psikotest.

Tak ada kencan, tak ada senda gurau, tak ada bermain, Semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Setidaknya aku beruntung berpacaran dengan tetangga sendiri, lima langkah langsung ketemu.

Intensitas pertemuan kami pun meningkat seiring semakin dekatnya Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi negeri.

Chanyeol yang mempunyai intelegensi beberapa digit diatasku sering memaksa belajar bersama di rumahku atau dirumahnya secara bergantian, katanya aku akan sukses menjawab Soal Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi jika dia yang memberi bimbingan. Huh, Sok sekali!

"Ah, aku bosaaaaaaannn," Kulempar buku psikotest ke atas meja dengan tidak santai. Chanyeol yang asyik dengan bukunya melirik ke arahku merasa terganggu.

"Ayo kita pergi, bermain atau apa saja asalkan jauh dari buku-buku memuakkan ini. Ayolah~ " Aku merengek sambil menutup buku bacaannya. "Ya, ya ya.. mau yaaaaa~"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lalu,"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Bioskop bagaimana?"

Banyak sekali film film baru yang kukewatkan akibat fokus menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

Apalagi film film horror, pasti romantis menontonnya. Aku bisa memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat tanpa takut malu dan dia dengan romantisnya akan menenangkanku, wuaaaaaa-

"No, no no no.." Chanyeol menghancurkan imajinasi indahku. Menyebalkan! "Kita jalan-jalan dan bersepeda saja di tepi sungai Han. Pasti lebih menyenangkan,"

"Ish, Aku kan ingin menonton di Bioskop. tapi tadi menawariku, kenapa malah Kau yang memutuskan sekarang," Aku merajuk.

"Baekhyun sayang, Kita pergi itu untuk merilekskan pikiran kita karena lelah belajar, jadi menurutku jalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han lebih bagus untuk kita. Disana kita bisa merasakan udara segar yang kaya akan oksigen. Udara segar yang mengandung banyak oksigen bagus untuk sirkulasi darah, apalagi sirkulasi ke otak-"

"Oke, oke. Ayo berangkat!" Potongku sebelum Chanyeol berubah membahas sirkulasi darah diseluruh tubuh.

.  
>.<p>

Chanyeol cukup menyentuhku dengan sikap romantisnya yang simple.

Dia mengisaratkanku untuk duduk dibesi depan sepeda yang kami sewa.

"Pakai ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan iPodnya padaku. Lagu heaven Bryan Adam langsung menyapa telingaku.

Ah, rasanya benar-benar seperti 'heaven' saat ini.

Chanyeol seakan membawaku terbang saat mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang, ditambah angin sore ini agak kencang melengkapi moment indah ini.

Aku tak tahan untuk tak bergerak menyapa angin yang menerpa kulitku.

Saat aku mendongak tampak wajah Chanyeol benar-benar tampan saat mengayuh sepeda, surai gelapnya berantakan terkena terpaan angin.

Dan itu... sangat sexy.

"-pasti kita akan sulit melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

Oh, sepertinya baterai iPodnya sudah habis karena tiba-tiba mati dipertengahan lagu dan aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol berbicara sendiri.

"Apalagi aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, kita akan jarang bertemu selain di rumah. Aku akan punya banyak tugas dan tak bisa sering-sering keluar denganmu lagi."

"Aku pasti akan banyak memberimu tekanan untuk hubungan kita selanjutnya. Aku ingin kau bersabar lebih banyak karena hubungan kita akan sedikit berubah dan takkan bisa seperti yang lainnya,"

"Kita akan jarang kencan bersama, kita akan semakin jarang bertatap muka, aku akan jarang memelukmu, tapi aku ingin kita terus berkomunikasi. aku ingin selalu tahu kabarmu, aku ingin selalu mendengar kau baik-baik saja."

"Yang paling penting aku ingin kau selalu menjaga hatimu untukku. Sekalipun, aku tak berpikir atau pun berniat mencari gadis lain untuk kucintai lagi. Cukup dirimu bagiku."

"Walaupun kita masih muda dan semua ada Sang Maha Esa yang manghendaki segalanya, Aku tetap optimis dalam rencana masa depanku."

"Aku ingin fokus dalam studyku lalu bekerja menjadi dokter sesuai cita-citaku, Kemudian aku akan bekerja dan menabung untuk membeli Mobil,rumah, dan kebutuhan kita sehari-hari nantinya."

"Karena kau adalah masa depanku, jadi kumohon bersabarlah dan jangan lelah dengan diriku."

Chanyeol berhenti mengayuh sepedanya. Aku langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat dengan Pipiku yang sudah basah sejak tadi.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol tegang, dia pasti terkejut dengan sikapku.

"Y-ya, kenapa Baek? Kau pusing? sakit?"

Aku menggeleng dengan mesusap-usap kepalaku ke dadanya, menyebabkan kaos putihnya basah di beberapa tempat.

"Aku mendengar semuanya," Aku mendongak dan Chanyeol panik mendapati mataku berair."Aku sudah dengar semua kata-katamu saat kita bersepeda tadi. Aku janji Aku akan bersabar."

"A-astaga! Kau... Kau mendengar semua?" Chanyeol tampak shock.

"Iya,"

"Lalu iPodnya?"

"Sepertinya, baterai iPodmu habis. Tiba-tiba saja mati di tengah Lagu,"

Chanyeol mengambil dan mengecek iPodnya.

"Benar-benar matikan?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar,"Astaga, ini benar-benar memalukan!"

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku melihat wajahnya memerah karena malu dan berubah kikuk.

Akhirnya untuk menghakhiri suasana 'awkward', Kami memutuskan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana sambil memakan es krim yang dibeli Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Yeol,"

"Ya?"

"Seperinya Aku sudah tahu apa cita-citaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi istri dokter Park!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss**

.

Kuliah dijurusan berbeda menjadikan jadwal ujian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbeda pula. Baekhyun memilih jadi pendidik dan Chanyeol menjadi dokter.

Baekhyun memiliki ujian disetiap semesternya dengan adanya ujian disetiap pertengahan semester.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, setiap semesternya dibagi dengan tiga blok dan setiap berakhir blok itulah dia akan ujian.

"Lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Besok Baekhyun ada ujian akhir semester, jadi dia tengah bekerja keras menghapal dan memahami materi kuliahnya.

"Kepalaku pusing, mataku perih.. Ah ujian ini membuatku stress!" Keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memijit kepala Baekhyun pelan membantu meringankan keluhannya.

"Sudahlah.. sudahi saja belajarnya. Jagan memaksa nanti malah membuat konsentrasimu hilang saat ujian karena sakit."

"Kau kan dokter, cepat obati aku agar tidak stress lagi."

"Sayang, Aku masih belum resmi sebagai dokter. Lagi pula Kau kan sakit kepala dan stress karena lelah berfikir jadi untuk meredakan keluhanmu aku hanya menyarankan untuk rileks dan istirahat."

"Tak adakah obat yang bisa Kau berikan? Aku pusing sekali."

"Obat tidak selalu menghilangkan keluhan Jika penyebabnya tidak ditangani. Tidak semua sakit kepala membutuhkan obat sayang, Kau hanya perlu rileks. santai. Tapi, sebetulnya ada obat lain yang bisa meringankan stress Dan sakit kepala."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol tak menjawab malah merseringai.

"Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun menjerit saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungilnya duduk di pangkuan sang kekasih."C-chanyeol? Apa yang Kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya yang hanya beberapa centi di depan wajah tampan Chanyeol tapi sang kekasih malah menahan kepalanya dan menempelkan kening mereka. Uh, Baekhyun merona.

"Aku akan memberikanmu obat lain itu." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, membuat Baekhyun harus memejamkan matanya karena gugup.

Chu~

Satu Kecupan manis Chanyeol berikan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untu memperdalam ciuman mereka dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kendali Chanyeol itu. Jemari lentiknya meremas surai gelap milik Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan nikmat yang melanda dirinya.

"Fell better, uhm?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang kekasih yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah tautan mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan rona pinkish pada pipinya.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku,"

Chanyeol tertawa puas.

"Kau tahu, Aku baru saja memberimu obat stress paling nikmat sedunia. Aku sudah membantu tubuhmu agar mengeluarkan Oksitosin berlebih, sehingga bisa mengurangi stressmu."

"Ish, Kau ini. Jangan bahas itu." Baekhyun masih merona malu dan Chanyeol terkekeh

"Masih stress? Mau kuobati lagi?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak terima kasih!"

"Yakin?"

"Ish, Chanyeeooooll, Sudahlah berhenti menggoda!" Rengek Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

"Kau tahukan jika ciuman itu juga Bahasa kasih untuk mengungkapkan isi hati?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran dengan arah pembicaraan pria Park itu.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak ingin tahu apa yang hatiku katakan?"

"Dengan menciummu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk imut.

"No, thanks. I knew you love me."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"T-tidak?" Baekhyun tampak shock.

"Ya, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak penasaran?"

Baekhyun tampak gelisah." Kau memantangku?"

"Kau merasa tertantang?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Oh shit!"

Baekhyun dengan emosi menubruk Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati menerima Kecupan dalam yang Baekhyun berikan.

Baekhyun tak peduli lagi dengan gengsi, dia emosi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tidak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun ingin dicintai Chanyeol seperti dia mencintai pria ini tanpa batas, Luas dan tak bertepi.

This kiss is so deep & wet.

"What my heart tells you?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah.

"Liar!" Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"And i wanna hear your heart," Ucap Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan Kecupan dan lumatan singkat sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengelak atau protes.

"As expected." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"what?"

"Mine is bigger than yours!"

Oh, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menggunakan jurus hapkidonya pada Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa pria Park ini membuatnya pesimis lalu memberikannya pernyataan super manis begitu.

"Kau menyebalkan Park !" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol brutal.

"Love you too~"


	6. Chapter 6

*missing you *

.

.

Baekhyun membolak-balik majalah ditangannya bosan, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan pada malam minggu seperti ini. padahal biasanya dia akan keluar bersama Chanyeol untuk sekedar makan malam di café favorit mereka atau menonton tivi di rumah saja.

Tidak ada Chanyeol rasanya benar-benar sepi.

Sudah beberapa hari Chanyeol disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tes dan ujian profesi agar bisa resmi diakui sebagai dokter yang mempunyai kompetensi. Baekhyun pun tahu diri untuk tifdak mengganggu kekasihnya itu, yah walaupun harus menahan bunga-bunga rindu yang mulai bermekaran di dadanya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal saja. Setelah mencuci muka dan memakai krim pada wajah baby face-nya, Baekhyun pun mulai memposisikan tubuhnya di ranjang mencari posisi yang enak agar segera terlelap.

Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada satu pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

'_Buka laci nakasmu, ada iPodku disana.'_

Uh? Apa-apaan si Park Chanyeol ini mengiriminya pesan seperti ini? tidak ada romantic-romantisnya sama sekali, apa Chanyeol tidak tahu atau tidak peka jika Baekhyun sangat merindukannya sekarang.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun membuka lcai nakasnya dan mendapati iPod Chanyeol di sana plus sebuah note denga tulisan cakar ayam Chanyeol. Kapan Chanyeol meletakkan iPodnya disini?

'_Hidupkan dan dengarkan track 5, selamat tidur sayang..'_

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengulum senyum manis membaca akhir kalimat yang ada di note itu.

Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinganya saat Baekhyun mulai mendengarkan track 5 yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu.

''_Hai, sayang.. apa kau merindukanku? Pasti iya, jangan mengelak. Uh, ujian ini membuatku stress, sayang sekali tidak ada kau di sampingku yang bisa membantu aku mengeluarkan oksitosin secara alami.. hahaha, you know what I mean?_

_Maaf malam minggu ini tidak bisa menemanimu dan ini aku punya hadiah untukmu sebagai gantinya, nikmati saja dan jangan tertawa. Aku cukup tahu diri suaraku tak semerdu dirimu hahaha."_

Tapi Baekhyun tetap tertawa setelah mendengar suara berat Chanyeol mulai melantunkan lagu dari band favoritnya avenged sevenfold, Baekhyun tertawa bukan mengejek suara berat Chanyeol yang terasa agak aneh menyanyikan lagu mellow seperti ini, tapi lebih karena Baekhyun bahagia dengan kejutan manis yang Chanyeol berikan.

Sungguh, ini sangat manis.

"_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

_is to hold her when I'm not around _

_when I'm much too far away_

_we all need that person who can be true to you_

_but i left her when I found her _

_and now I wish I'd stayed_

'_cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I missing you again oh no…_

_Once again"_

.

.

"Baek, ada Chanyeol disini,dia mencarimu.." teriakan ibu Baekhyun yang sedang menyirami tanaman sukses membuat gadis bermata sipit itu loncat dari atas fofa dan menghambur keluar rumah.

Mungkin Baekhyun sedang sakit mata atau apa tapi Chanyeol tampak bersilau dan tampan saat ini.

Bruk!

Chanyeol sedikit limbung saat Bakehyun menunbruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Tapi kemudian pria Park itu terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa?"

"Aku suka hadiahmu, suaramu bagus juga."

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia agak malu Baekhyun memujinya begitu.

"Apa kau masih stress?"

"Sedikit."

"Mau kuobati?"

"Sekarang?"

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Tapi ada ibumu," Chanyeol melirik ibu Baekhyun yang masih menyirami tanamannya.

"Biarkan saja, ibuku juga pernah muda, ibu pasti mengerti." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjinjit dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah jambu ke permukaan bibir Chanyeol. dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyambut kecupan manis dari kekasihnya itu dan merubahnya menjadi ciuman dalam.

"Aish! Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, tidak tahu tempat." Omel ibu Baekhyun yang kaget melihat putri bungsunya sedang berciuman panas dengan anak tetangganya.


	7. Chapter 7

*Merriage Proposal*

.

.

"Jangan lupa janji kita nanti malam ya.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum pergi kerja. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mantap.

Rasanya begitu cepat waktu berlalu, tak terasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki tahun ke tujuh dalam hubungan manis mereka.

Dulu banyak teman-teman dekatnya yang akan meramalkan jika hubungan mereka tak akan bertahan dalam jangka waktu lama. Tapi lihatlah, sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol dan manisnya kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol setiap pagi.

Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu singkat dalam sebuah hubungan, bahkan mereka sekarang sudah memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing. Baekhyun menggeluti dunia pendidik sebagai guru sesuai jurusan kuliahnya dulu dan Chanyeol jelas sudah menjadi dokter yang sekarang berpraktik di rumah sakit besar.

.

.

"Siap berangkat, tuan putri?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya mempersilahkan kekasih hatinya itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun tertawa riang melihat sikap manis Chanyeol ini."Terima kasih pangeranku.."

Chanyeol memasangkan seat belt Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum melajukan mobilnya. Malam ini Chanyeol ingin merayakan anniversary ke tujuh mereka dengan memberi sedikit kejutan untuk Baekhyun, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Sepertinya senang sekali.."

"Orang tampan memang harus banyak tersenyum." Jawab Chanyeol tidak nyambung dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

.

Baekhyun heran saat Chanyeol membawa dirinya ke sebuah apartemen minimalis dengan gaya modern yang sangat indah.

"Yeol.. kenapa kita di sini? Ini apartemen milik siapa?"

"Punyaku." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"serius?"

"Hm."

"Whoaa, aku tak menyangka kau punya uang untuk membeli apartemen sebagus ini." ujar Baekhyun sambil menyusuri setiap sudut dan ruangan yang ada di apartemen itu.

"Ya! kau lupa aku sudah bekerja di rumah sakit besar sekarang."ujar Chanyeol tak terima.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa riang mendengar ocehan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Bagus, aku suka desainnya dan juga pemilihan perabotnya. Kau yang memilih semua ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, bibirnya tak lepas dari senyuman mendengar komentar kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi kau akan pindah ke apartemen ini segera?"

"Ya, segera.. setelah kau jadi nyonya Park."

Baekhyun otomatis memutar tubuhnya yang masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Apa ini..?

"Chanyeol…, kau… melamar diriku?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata. Mungkinkah dugaannya tepat?

Chanyeol menatap lekat malaikat mungilnya ini,"Jika itu termasuk sebuah lamaran bagimu, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

"Kau tidak romantic sekali, harusnya kau melamar diriku saat makan malam dengan diiringi music romantic nan indah." 

"Itu terlalu mainstream, sudah banyak yang melakukannya. Jadi.. kau mau tidak?"

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu deh," ujar Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu kembali berkeliling mengamati apartemen milik Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol mendesah gelisah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang tidak memuaskan.

"Aku serius Baek. apa kau tidak berniat menikah denganku setelah tujuh tahun yang kita habiskan bersama selama ini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, akan kupikirkan dulu." ujar Baekhyun santai."Kenapa dapur ini masih kosong?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat ruangan yang masih kosong melompong tidak ada perlengkapan memasak apapun di sana.

Chanyeol geram sekali melihat Baekhyun yang tak menanggapi serius maksud baiknya. Dengan geram Chanyeol menyudutkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada dinding dapur, mengurung gadisnya di bawah lengan kokohnya.

"Baek, aku benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kita ini. Apa waktu tujuh tahun tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan perasaan kita masing-masing untuk melangkah ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius lagi? Apa yang kau pertimbangkan lagi?"

Baekhyun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa…. Takut?" ujar Baekhyun ragu, dia sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Memang dari dulu Baekhyun sudah sering mengkhayalkan tinggal satu atap bersama Chanyeol membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia dengan anak yang lucu-lucu. Tapi, setelah mendengar langsung penawaran manis yang selalu Baekhyun nantikan itu tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu muncul.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, dia cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sungguh diluar prediksinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lebih lembut. Dia mencoba memahami ketakutan yang Baekhyun rasakan walaupun Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Aku.. aku takut kau akan selingkuh." Aku Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol otomatis tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut, tidak terima ditertawai seperti itu.

"Hahahaha.. kau ini ada-ada saja. Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Tidak mungkin terjadi bagaimana? Kita kan tidak bisa meramalkan bagaimana kehidupan kita selanjutnya."

"Memangnya aku pernah selingkuh darimu selama ini? tidak kan?"

"Itulah yang aku takutkan, karena kau tidak pernah melakukannya aku takut kau akan melakukannya setelah kita menikah nanti. Aku baca artikel dari internet jika pria rentan selingkuh setelah berkeluarga dan sibuk berkerja untuk mencari nafkah, apalagi jika pria tersebut sering bekerja di luar rumah dengan dikelilingi rekan kerja wanita yang kebanyakan berpenampilan lebih menarik."

Cup~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Jangan percaya, artikel itu bohong. Kau harus lebih mempercayaiku karena aku punya tiga alasan mengapa lamaranku tidak pantas untuk ditolak." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun.

"Tiga alasan? Apa itu?"

"Pertama, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kedua, lihat pada alasan yang pertama dan ketiga lihat alasan yang pertama dan kedua."

"Mwo? Alasan apa itu? ketiga alasan itu sama semuanya."

"Karena itulah kau harus menerimaku. Apa kau akan tetap menolak pria yang tidak punya alasan lain untuk menikahimu selain dia sangat sangat mencintaimu? Bahkan jika kau tak memiliki rambut, payudara,dan rahim pun aku akan tetap menikahimu karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Baek, dirimu itu sudah menjadi kebutuhan bagiku. Seperti makanan atau pun oksigen untuk bertahan hidup."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Benar kata Chanyeol, untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi seperti itu karena sesungguhnya Bakehyun sudah tahu jauh sebelum Chnayeol mengataknnya jika pria Park ini memiliki perasaan begitu besar terhadapnya, melebihi kepunyaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

.

"Jadi mau kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat yang langsung disambut dengan senyum penuh kemenangan milik Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, aku sengaja mengosongkan dapur ini agar kau bisa mengisinya sendiri sesuai seleramu. Aku ingin kau nyaman dan menyukai tempat favoritmu sehingga terus bersemangat memasakkanku makanan yang enak-enak. Tapi, jangan berkomentar apapun untuk kamar utama yang akan kita pakai nantinya, karena aku mendesainnya sesuai seleraku karena itu adalah tempat favoritku."

"Dasar tukang tidur. kau kan memang sukanya tidur, tidur dan tidur."

"Apalagi menidurimu."

"Yach!"


	8. Chapter 8

*Just merried*

.

.

"Selamat ya.."

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru.."

"Selamat berbahagia.."

Ucapan-ucapan itu terus membanjiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini. Tepat jam 11 am tadi Chanyeol sudah meresmikan Baekhyun sebagai kepemilikannya.

"Senang ya kunikahi? Senyum terus begitu~" Goda Chanyeol di sela mereka menyalami tamu undangan sambil menyenggol bahu sang istri pelan, Baekhyun yang digoda seperti itu hanya tertawa dan balas memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Apaan sih?!" Baekhyun pura-pura marah, tapi senyum senangnya tak bisa ditutupi dari wajah cantiknya.

"Tuh kan, senyum lagi.. Baru resmi menjadi nyonya Park beberapa jam saja sudah bahagia seperti ini apalagi jika menyandang status itu selamanya,kujamin kau akan bahagia selamanya."

Bakehyun kembali tertawa mendnegar kalimat gombal dari Chanyeol yang sialnya terdengar sangat manis di telinganya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku lebih bahagia lagi dengan menjadi nyonya Park."

"Sama-sama sayang, dan aku pria paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan Byun Bakehyun sebagai istriku."

Bakehyun bersemu merah jambu dan Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Sudahlah jangan menggombal lagi, ayo kita hampiri tamu-tamu yang lain."

.

"Wuaaa… lucu sekali, cantiknyaa.. ini anak kalian Soo? siapa namanya? umurnya berapa bulan?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias saat melihat balita berpipi chubby dalam gendongan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya saat Senior High School dulu.

"Annyong ahjumma, Kim Insoo imnida, umurku sekarang sudah 1 tahun," ujar Kyungsoo menirukan suara anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangan putrinya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang gemas pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi pipi tembam Insoo.

"Lihatlah, Baekhyun sudah sangat antusias begitu pada anak-anak. Kau harus cepat membuatnya hamil Park!" ujar Jongin ayah si balita dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyikut Jongin sadis, pipinya merona parah mendengar kalimat vulgar Jongin. Dan Chanyaeol malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas mendengarnya lalu berhigh five penuh semangat pada Jongin.

"Tenang saja, punyaku itu top brand, sekali tembak langsung dung!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuat gestur tangan menggembung pada perutnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya! apa yang kalian bicarakan! Ish.. Lihatlah baby.. appamu dan Chanyeol ahjussi sudah menodai telingamu dengan ucapan mesum mereka." Adu Bakehyun pada Insoo yang tampak menguap dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Walaupun top brond, jangan lakukan sekali saja, kau harus coba berkali-kali. Enak lho main tembak-tembakan itu.." Ujar Jongin mekompor-kompori sekaligus menggoda pasangan pengantin baru ini.

"Tembak-tembakan sambil main kuda-kudaan juga enak." Timpal Chanyeol lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak berdua.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengomel tidak jelas dengan pipi merona, dia pura-pura sibuk bermain dengan Insoo.

"Mengapa kau tidak membantuku sama sekali sih?" ujar Baekhyun kesal pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja dan malah ikut tertawa mendengar percakapan duo mesum itu.

"Biarkan saja, walaupun kau kubela mereka tak akan berhenti, apalagi Jongin.."

"Ini semua salah suamimu yang pervert itu, dia duluan yang memulai." Rajuk Bakehyun.

"Sudah dengarkan saja, pria memang begitu, pikirannya tak jauh dari hal-hal mesum. Kan tidak ada ruginya mendengarkan, kau malah akan membenarkan ucapan mereka saat sudah mempraktekannya." Ujar Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Yach!"

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya sudah agak sedikit segar setelah mandi tapi rasa lelah masih ada yang menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya yang mendesain kamar tidur mereka sesuai dengan seleranya. Lihatlah, kamar ini di cat dengan warna cream kesukaan Chanyeol dan dibuat sesimpel mungkin , apalagi ada poster band Avenged sevenfold di dindingnya. Sangat Chanyeol sekali.

"Lelah. Eum?" Tanya Chanyeol yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari belakang, Baekhyun sontak kaget.

"Chanyeol, rambutmu masih basah ." protes Baekhyun risih dengan rambut basah Chanyeol yangbaru siap mandi mengenai pipi dan lehernya. Chanyeol pun dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menyingkir dari sana.

"Mana handukmu? Sini biar kukeringkan rambutmu.." Titah Baekhyun yang sudah duduk menghadap Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah cemberut seperti anak TK, Chanyeol menuruti perintah istrinya itu kemudian duduk dihadapannya dengan kepala menunduk karena Baekhyun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Harusnya tadi kau menungguku, jadi kita bisa mandi bersama.."

"Mesum! Kan sama saja mandi bersama atau pun sendirian."

"Mesum pada istri sendiri itu wajib, jika aku tidak mesum kau tidak bisa hamil nantinya. Dan kau harus merasakan sensasi mandi bersama Park Chanyeol itu bagaimana, berdebar-debar enak gitu deh."

"Ish! Sudahlah jangan berbicara mesum." Protes Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol.

"Kalau berbuat mesum boleh tidak?" Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya lalu menubruk tubuh Baekhyun sehingga tepat ada dibawahnya.

"Kyaa! Jangan macam-macam Park!" Ujar Baekhyun panic.

"Kita sudah sah secara agama dan negara, berbuat macam-macam tidak apa-apa sayang.." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, mencoba meyakinkan istri tercintanya itu" Kau sangat cantik.. _I love you_"

Baekhyun tak dapat menolak atau pun menghindar saat Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir penuhnya tepat pada bibirnya dan kemudian melumatnya. Baekhyun juga tak bisa protes saat Chanyeol semakin memperdalam tautan mereka dengan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, menciptakan sensasi asing yang menyenangkan timbul pada diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas surai gelap milik Chanyeol dan mendesah tertahan.

"Kita juga harus buktikan ucapan Jongin tadi benar atau tidak.." Bisik Chnayeol dengan suara tersengal saat bibir mereka terpisah.

"Ucapan Jongin yang mana?" Tanya Baekhyun susah payah yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang juga ikut tersengal, Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menahan diri melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tampak sangat menggairahkan di matanya.

"Soal main tembak-tembakan, juga kuda-kudaan" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil meniup dan menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun.

Glek!


	9. Chapter 9

**Weird Baekhyun**

.  
>.<p>

Menikah adalah Hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Chanyeol. Dia bisa menyentuh Baekhyun dimanapun dan kapanpun. Katanya supaya Chanyeol bisa segera mengubah sperma yang berulangkali ditanamnya menjadi zigot saat bertemu ovum milik Baekhyun.

Alibi.

.  
>.<p>

Chanyeol berjalan lemah ke luar kamar, matanya masih sayu khas bangun tidur, dia masih mengantuk padahal ini sudah jam sepuluh Pagi.

Ckckck.

Pagi minggu adalah waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk bangun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tentu saja, minggu adalah waktunya istirahat sejenak setelah beberapa hari penuh dengan aktifitas kerjanya di Rumah Sakit.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat matanya menangkap tubuh istrinya yang cekatan memasak di dapur mereka. Ada rasa hangat yang menyebar dalam dada Chanyeol melihat kesibukan Baekhyun disetiap Pagi ini.

Rasanya bahagia sekali melihat orang yang dikasihi sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan segala keperluannya yang lain.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur memiliki istri cantik dan sexy seperti Baekhyun yang bisa diandalkan mengurus dirinya yang sering sibuk.

Omong-omong tentang sexy, Chanyeol baru benyadari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya payudaramu bertambah besar saja sayang," celetuk Chanyeol saat yang tengah bersandar dipintu memperhatikan Baekhyun, ekhem- memperhatikan payudaranya maksudnya.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengaduk masakannya sontak menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ish, otakmu kotor sekali Yeol. Pagi-pagi sudah berpikiran cabul," gerutu Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah, antara kesal dan malu.

"Karena itulah kau semakin cinta kan?"

"Aish, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"Yakin? Lalu apa yang kudengar tiap malam itu.. Ahh Chanyeol ini sungguh nikmat ahhh... Saranghae.. Ohhh.. Saranghae~"

"Yak!" Bentak Baekhyun Lalu melempar spatulanya pada Chanyeol, beruntung Chanyeol memiliki refleks yang hebat sehingga terhindar dari lemparan maut sang istri.

Chanyeol tertawa puas berhasil menjahili istrinya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Nanti malam aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, kau tidur di sofa saja!"

"Yaahh.. Jangan begitu dong sayang~ maaf yaa.." bujuk Chanyeol setelah menyerahkan spatula yang dilempar Baekhyun tadi lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ish, Jangan peluk-peluk! Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Mejauh dariku!" Berontak Baekhyun.

"Sayang maaf yaa.. Aku kan hanya bercanda.." bujuk Chanyeol lagi kai ini menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Ish, Chanyeol! Jangan sentuh Aku. Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau! Sudah sana jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Nanti kalau jauh-jauh kangen.."

"Tidak akan!"

"Yakin..?" goda Chanyeol Lalu meremas payudara Baekhyun pelan. Tapi buru-buru dia kabur sebelum Baekhyun memukuli dirinya dengan spatula.

"Chanyeoooooolllll, awas kauuuuu!" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur.

"Sayaaang, Aku tadi hanya ingin mengecek kalau-kalau payudaramu semakin besar. Ternyata benar, terasa lebih penuh di tanganku!"

Balas Chanyeol juga ikut berteriak Lalu berakhir dengan tertawa puas.

.  
>.<p>

Minggu kemarin Baekhyun benar-benar ngambek seharian dengan Chanyeol dan Sepertinya masih berlanjut sampai Pagi ini.

"Sayang, kau masih marah yaaa.. Maafkan Aku yaaa.."

"Ugh, Chanyeol.. Kau pakai parfum apa sih kok bau sekali? Perutku jadi mual," ujar Baekhyun menghalau Chanyeol saat hendak memeluknya.

Baekhyun bahkan mundur beberapa langkah menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol otomatis mengendusi tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya Tidak Ada yang salah, parfumnya Tidak bau. Padahal parfum ini kan pilihan Baekhyun sendiri.

Aneh.

"Chanyeol, Jangan mendekat! Kau itu bau! Stop! Jangan mendekat!" panik Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol melangkah ke arahnya.

Bahkan Baekhyun menutupi mulut dan hidungnya rapat-rapat.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Apanya yang bau? Padahal aku masih memakai parfum yang kau pilihkan itu lho,"

"Jangan bohong.. Tapi kau Rasanya bau sekali dihidungku Yeol, atau bajumu yang bau? Apa kau memakai kemeja yang kemarin"

"Tidak, kemeja ini baru kuambil dari lemari."

Chanyeol dibuat bingung melihat kelakuan aneh Baekhyun Pagi-pagi begini.

"Chanyeol, kubilang Jangan mendekat! Aku mual, Kau itu bau, bau, ba- .. Ugh," tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berlari sambil membekap mulutnya, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara muntahan dari arah kamar mandi.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu mengurut tengkuknya. rasa khawatir langsung menyeruak dalam diri Chanyeol melihat keadaan sang istri.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Karena..kau.. didekatku..aku..jadi...semakin..mual.." keluh Baekhyun tersendat sendat Lalu kembali muntah.

Ah, ini benar-benar aneh. Masa Baekhyun mual jika dekat dengan dirinya? Seperti Yora noona -kakak Chanyeol- saja saat hamil dulu.

Eh?

Jangan-jangan?

"Baek, kapan kau terakhir datang bulan?"

"Entahlah, sebulan yang lalu mungkin" jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"Astaga, mengapa tidak bilang." tiba-tiba Chanyeol heboh sendiri.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa pentingnya bagimu? Kau kan taunya hanya meniduriku." ketus Baekhyun sambil menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol sejauh mungkin.

"Aish, bukan begitu.. Mungkin saja kau hamil sekarang."

"Hamil?"

"Ya hamil, mengandung bayi Sayang..." jelas Chanyeol gemas."Cha, Aku akan memeriksamu sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi.. kau bau, Aku mual jika dekat dekat dirimu park."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita harus memeriksa dirimu agar tahu kepastiannya Sayang.."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Ah! Aku ingat, Sepertinya di laci nakas Ada testpack pemberian umma. Kita test pakai itu saja dulu.."

"Baiklah,"

.  
>.<p>

Chanyeol mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Sayang, sudah belum?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar. Ini sudah lebih sepuluh menit dan Baekhyun belum keluar juga.

Ceklek.

"Ugh, Chanyeol menjauhlah dariku.." Tampak Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menjepit hidungnya.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol mundur sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," ujar Baekhyun kemudian melempar testpacknya pada Chanyeol.

Ohmaygod! Demi selena gomez yang sering patah hati, Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis saja melihat dua garis merah di testpack itu.

Positif.

Baekhyun hamil.

Chanyeol terbukti jantan.

Dan, hei, Dia akan menjadi ayah!

"Sayang terima kasih! Saranghae, jongmal Saranghae!" pekik Chanyeol kegirangan sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat, tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sudah tersiksa oleh pelukan itu dan juga rasa mual yang kembali menyerangnya.

Bruk.

Seolah mendapat kekuatan super, Baekhyun berhasil lepas dari pelukan itu dengan sekali dorong, bahkan sampai Chanyeol terjengkang dengan tidak elit di lantai.

"Hoeekk.. Hoeeekk..." Baekhyun kembali muntah muntah.

.  
>.<p>

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Aku ingin muntah dengan baumu. Kita harus jaga jarak minimal satu meter dan mulai nanti malam kau harus tidur di sofa, Aku tak mau tidur dekat denganmu. Awas saja jika melanggar, Aku akan pulang ke rumah umma!" ultimatum Baekhyun galak.

Poor Chanyeol.


End file.
